Dark Shadow
by Golbezandcrew
Summary: A hedgehog appears from nowhere. He has strange dreams of the future can he save Amy before its too late? ShadAmy Finished


**I don't own Sonic or anyone else in this fan fiction, My sister SallyTheRabbit owns Dark.**

**Dark's POV**

'Yes... its been exactly 462 years since I've smiled, four hundred years since that blue hedgehog Sonic, died... at my hands of course, I did it as a favour, he was getting old and slow... I can't remember if I killed his family or not... I remember blood, but I see that everyday...'

I snapped out of my thoughts, they never bugged me... I just find it odd that people mourn others death. 'Humans are weird' I lazed under the shade of a tree. The place I'm in is a dead forest, the trees are wilted and the grass is an odd grey colour but there is a strange light grey lake in the centre on of this area... someone was following me recently... like I care. I opened my eyes and sat up; I looked into the distance, the sky dark, slowly lighting up with morning's glow.

I stood up and slowly walked up to the waters edge and glared into its unknowing depths. My reflection...dark and evasive; I can't remember what I looked like long ago, as far as I knew, I looked the same. My dark crimson eyes, black quills with very dark red stripes on them. A slight glimmer in the reflection and Dark looked at his side, where a large broadsword hung around his shoulder and dangled by his side.

'My sword... I got that recently, I swiped it from some blacksmith and killed him with it.  
The name I was bestowed with? Why did I change it? Well I thought of it this way... what is a shadow exactly... A shadow is just... like a shadow of someone... So I changed it to suit my nature... simple, deadly, swift... DARK.'

'Who's following me? I can't remember... some girl that I saw somewhere, obviously wanting to take my life...wait... I can't hear her... she was in those trees earlier... this dead forest makes it simple to even hear the faintest breath...Silence.'

A click... something small was flying swiftly through the air. I jumped back quickly and something landed a few centimetres away from me... not a bullet "A!" I gasped as a large explosion engulfed me... that am all I remember...

'Why did I become a killer, An assassin. I can't remember too well... apparently... I don't know, I remember some fat guy and a robot resembling Sonic... and for some reason, the sight of blood makes me happy.'

"HEY! Why on earth would someone be lying around...! Omigosh! Are you ok? Hello? You look pretty hurt." A moment of silence only interrupted by a crunch of leaves. "You look like shadow, well us fellow hedgehogs have to look out for each other." 'US? But... just where am I?'

**Amy's POV**

'Better call Sonikku to tell him about this' I picked up my phone and dialled Sonics number.

"Click, hello?" Tails answered the phone. 'As usual'

"Hey Tails, is Sonikku there?" I eyed the dark hedgehog unconscious on my couch.

"Nope sorry not this time, can I take a message?"

"Sure thing! I found a hedgehog! And he looks a lot like Shadow, well hes darker and his quills are longer and he's pretty beaten up. Like he was in some sort of explosion. "Silence followed for quite a while. "Tails?"...

"Yup I got that. I think… I'll tell Sonic as soon as I can"

"Ok thanks see you"

"Bye click"

I hung up the phone and sighed out loud 'Sonics never there when I call' "Eep!" I squealed as the dark hedgehog was sitting up and staring at me.

**Dark's POV**

I continued to glare at her although I knew I was far too weak to kill her...yet.  
Her eyes were such a familiar emerald green... "Who are you?" I asked, my voice quiet and threatening.

"I-um, I'm A-Amy Rose." She quivered slightly as she smiled, keeping her hands close to her heart. 'Amy Rose... That name...is so familiar'  
"I am known as Dark" My voice holding like a dead ritual.

"Are you related to Shadow? You look just like him." She questioned and my gaze wandered to my hands.

"I don't know..." at that, my vision blacked out.

**Third Person**

Amy gasped as Dark collapsed to the floor, unconscious again. "Maybe while he's asleep I could clean his wounds." Amy managed to drag Dark to the couch and laid him down. As soon as she was sure he wasn't going to fall she quickly dashed into the kitchen for a first aid kit. She came back just as quickly and sighed upon return. "I have my life cut out for me."

**Hours Later**

Dark awoke to the darkness of night that had befallen while he slept. All the lights were out, only the small glistening of the moonlight shining through the windows.

"Ouch" He whispered silently to himself. He sat up; his head ached painfully.  
Blinking a few times he noticed bandages on his arms and one on his leg, some sort of band-aids were on his other leg and he could feel a few on his head. He growled as he stood up, he lost balance and fell back onto a small cupboard, a few things toppled to the floor. Dark grumbled and shook his head;  
a photo grabbed his attention.

He picked it up, observing it closely, so familiar.  
Just a picture of Amy and Sonic, Sonic looked like he wanted to run, far away.  
A light shone in Dark's eyes, he put his hands up to block it. "Oh it's only you Dark, I thought you were a crook or something." Amy smiled and moved the torchlight away from his eyes. She spotted the photo in his hands; her face seemed to gleam with joy.  
"That's my boyfriend, Sonik-"

"Liar" Dark interrupted and tossed the picture aside. Amy frowned.

"Well he cares about me, I know it."

"Only as a friend" Dark stared straight into her eyes and saw that she knew it too.

"Well... You're not Sonikku so you don't know what he thinks of me." Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Your right...Sorry." Dark looked out the window. 'I know MUCH more... It's coming back to me; Sonic was killed... I killed him...was I shot into the past or something?' Dark was deep in thought and quickly snapped out of it when Amy spoke.

"Are you ok?" She looked quite concerned. "You look pretty upset.  
Something wrong?" Her bravery surprised herself sometimes. Dark shook his head.

"Hmm... no not really."

Amy went to bed and Dark lazed on the couch, his thoughts clouded... 'Why can't I remember Amy so well? Blood... The red liquid passing through my memory...did Amy die somehow'

All Dark could remember was after he saw that fat guy and the robot, everything before that was a blur... Dark wearily closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Early Morning**

Amy turned the radio on and sighed as the news was on. "I wonder if I can find Sonic today?" She asked the roof or just no-one in particular (Forgetting she wasn't the only on in the apartment) Dark walked in slowly, Amy noticed him and smiled "Would you like something to eat?" She asked; Dark muttered and lost balance and fell to the floor.  
"OMI Gosh! Are you ok Dark?" Amy pounced over to him and helped him up.

"I think so..." Dark muttered and stared at Amy.

"Um...Something wrong?" Amy asked looking rather scared.

"I can't remember you." Dark almost fell over again as if he was drunk, luckily Amy caught him.

"What do you mean? We only met yesterday." Amy looked at Dark; he was unconscious again. "...I hope Sonikku comes soon." She sighed and began dragging Dark into the lounge room.

**Sonics/Tails place**

Sonic walked into Tails' lab. "Hey lil bro, anything new?" Sonic stepped over to the Tornado 2 where Tails was sitting on the floor sketching on some blueprints, Shadow was leaning on the Tornado 2 and reading a book; Tails looked up and thought for a moment.

"Oh yea! Amy called and." Sonic moaned as if in great agony. "Urr and she said she found a hedgehog that looks a lot like Shadow." Sonic and Shadow jumped at that and stared at the fox.

"When was this?" Sonic asked.

"Um just yesterday while you two were racing." Sonic and Shadow exchanged glances and quickly ran out.

**Amy's Apartment**

Amy was sitting next to Dark patting a wet cloth on his head. Dark mumbled something unintelligible. 'He talks in his sleep? Hah' Amy leaned in closer to hear him say her name.

**Dark's Mind/Dream**

I walked into the apartment. "Amy?" Silence that could kill seemed to drift as I looked around... Blood... So familiar..."AMY!" I felt different, my feet not touching the ground as I raced upstairs...So much blood...a trail of it...I opened the door and...

"Dark! Please wake up! DARK!" Dark's eyes shot open, his sight lost as he scanned the room. No more blood. Amy was holding his shoulders; she looked like she was about to cry. "You know me somehow, Please! Tell Me!" She ordered and bit her lower lip. Dark sat up and looked around the room, he sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I'm trying to remember that." There were a few quick knocks at the door. Amy stood up and ran off.

"Coming!" She yelled 'I'll kill her when I feel better' Dark wondered what the HELL he was thinking, He was trying to remember her...so far... Sonic walked in 'Uh Oh! Trouble!' Dark immediately stood up and...fell down again.

"..." Sonic stared at Dark for a while. "I think he might be a Shadow clone." Sonic whispered to Amy, Dark pretended he couldn't hear their conversation.

"No, he said his name is Dark" Amy didn't mention what just happened, Shadow walked in. Dark glared at him, Shadow returned the glared... 'Is…that...me'  
Dark cringed and turned his attention back to Sonic. 'I'll kill you'

"Faker" Dark muttered loud enough for all of them to hear; they all looked at him.

"What?" Sonic stepped forward and Dark stood up.

"Stop trying so hard to pretend YOU don't know! STOP breaking Amy's heart, YOU might as well tell her you hate her now!" After that outburst, Dark's head hurt, a lot. He fell back onto the couch and held his head in his hands.

Amy looked a little confused and stared at sonic..."Sonikku?" Her innocence making Sonic wince. "Tsk" Sonic crossed his arms and turned away.

"Soni-" Amy didn't finish her sentence; she burst into tears and ran into her room. Sonic glared at Dark.

"She would've been more upset if you didn't tell her at all." Dark mumbled and Sonic frowned.

"How do you know so much?" Dark made an excuse quickly.

"I observe..." Dark couldn't help remember HOW he killed Sonic.

"Yeah right." Sonic ran out at super speed. Shadow continued to stare, he shook his head and also ran out. 'Fine, Be that way' Dark sighed and stood up his legs threatening to give out.

'What's wrong with me? I should be fine!' He forced himself to take a step and slowly walked to Amy's door, She was crying, Loudly. Dark opened the door and walked in, almost instantly he tripped over and fell to the floor. "Ouch" he muttered and Amy sat up, when she saw Dark on the floor she got up and helped him up.

"Dark..." She sniffled, tears still falling down her cheeks. "If your trying to cheer me up...it's working" She smiled slightly, Dark wanted to return the smile but... he couldn't remember how. Instead he hugged her; it felt strange to hug someone. Amy returned the hug and cried into his shoulder.

Amy soon fell asleep and Dark put her back on her bed, he noticed once before but he noticed it more now, She was wearing red...Like blood... Dark sighed and walked back into the lounge room. Whenever he tried to remember Amy... All he saw in his mind was blood...'Maybe I killed her... NO...My dream told me...' Dark fell on the couch and sighed. "I'll figure it out." He muttered to himself.

**Dark's Mind/Dream**

Blood... Pools of it...all over the floor...and...Amy!

Dark opened his eyes and sighed loudly. 'It's piecing together slowly...' He sat up and closed his eyes, trying to remember, but it only came in pieces. "..." His legs didn't hurt, they just felt weak, and he knew this Amy girl...of course this proves it, his past self here and all...

"Are you ok?" Amy stood at the kitchen door in a cute red nightie and white slippers; Dark shook his head.

"I can't remember anything important..." Dark shook his head again and Amy sat beside him, She hugged him around the shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come back to you."

"Thanks." Dark looked at her and she blushed. 'Its now or never Amy!' Amy quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up and went to bed. Dark sat there a little dazed, He put his hand on his cheek, and he did something he hadn't done in years... He smiled. His heart was racing and he didn't know why and he couldn't think straight but...he liked it.

**Next Morning**

Dark awoke and looked around 'No nightmares this time' Dark stood up and found that his legs weren't so weak any more, he heard Amy humming in the kitchen. Dark slowly walked to the kitchen 'still thinking his legs would give out' Amy saw him and smiled. "Um...can I use the shower?" Dark asked and Amy nodded

"Sure! And after your shower you can have some... Pancakes! Then we can go shopping and eat some ice cream and-"

"That sounds like fun." Dark chuckled, Amy was a bit surprised, and it was the first time he had shown ANY emotion since he got here. Dark blushed when he saw Amy's face and walked off. 'Omi Gosh! Did he just blush?' Amy squeaked with delight and started making the batter for the pancakes.

**10Mins later**

Dark stepped out of the bathroom. '_Click'_ His ears perked and there was Amy with a camera, Dark blushed. '_Click'_ "I gotta get heaps of pictures of my new friend." Amy smiled and ran into the kitchen. Dark walked into the kitchen. "Okay, There's your pancakes, Now I'm going to find something to wear." Amy put a plate of pancakes on the table and walked past Dark into her bedroom.

"Maybe we can find some shoes and gloves for you." Amy suggested as she walked into the kitchen wearing her usual red and white dress. "By the way, what are those rusty bracelet things on you wrist and ankles?" Amy stood next to him and pointed to the bracelet on his left wrist.

"Umm..." Dark thought for a moment 'That explosion must have burnt up my shoes and gloves' Dark shrugged. "I don't know, I just like them."  
Dark stood up. "Shall we go?" Dark smiled and Amy nodded enthusiastically.

So to start their day, Amy took Dark shopping. Dark got some gloves and thanks to his 'Rusted Bracelets' his gloves resembled Amy's. He also got some dark red sneakers. Amy tried to convince him to get some clothes too, but he refused saying "Clothes slow me down." After the long day, they went to the park for ice cream for Lunch!

"So you having a good day so far Dark?" Amy threw her rubbish in a bin as Dark and Amy walked along in the park. Dark nodded and smiled.

"Couldn't be better." "Well just wait till you see what's for dinner!"

"I'm sure it'll be great." Amy giggled and blushed. Dark smiled, he felt so normal, happy... The odd craving of blood diminished from his mind.

"Um..." Amy looked at the sky and then looked at Dark.

"Hmm?"

"Well... I know your sensitive about your past and such but... I was wondering if you could tell me how you know so much about me..."

"..." Dark thought it over "I can try but...Lets wait until we get home." Dark frowned, deep in thought. 'Maybe if I tell her...I can prevent IT from happening.  
Whatever IT is'

"Aw! Look a Chao! AWWWWW" Amy stopped Dark from walking and pointed ahead of them, a little THING with a black striped hat over its head, its body was green. Dark picked it up.

"A Chao?" 'I've never seen one of these before or...have I?' Dark thought and observed it closely.

Blood...pools of it... Dark shook his head. "..."

"I wonder where its owner could be..." Amy cupped her hands. "Let's take care of it, Please?" Amy was acting as if Dark owned the apartment.

"Fine by me, it is your apartment anyway."

"Oh yeah." Amy laughed.

**-Amy's Apartment-**

Amy opened the door and skipped into the kitchen, Dark hoped she forgot to ask him about his past. Dark stepped over to the couch and sat down, releasing the Chao. "You're the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Dark whispered as he pointed to the Chao...Silence, except for Amy humming in the kitchen. 'Wait a second... I remember you!' Dark quickly stood up and kicked the Chao across the room; the Chao bounced off the wall and landed on its feet.

The ball above its head fell into its puny hand, Dark swore loudly as sharp deadly claws shot out of its hand, its arm and legs went slightly longer and if it didn't have a hat on,  
Dark could've sworn it was grinning.

"What's going on! AAAH!" Amy spotted IT and it lunged at her. Dark quickly stood in front of Amy and kicked it across the room again.

"It's a Justice! It's programmed to kill hedgehogs!" Dark ran over to the Justice and swore as it jumped in front of him and slashed at his left arm. "Bastard!" Dark grabbed it by the head and threw it into the ground; he stomped on it a few times.

"But, why hedgehogs?" Amy squealed when the justice simply grabbed Darks foot and threw him over to Amy. The Justice jumped at Amy and she pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and smacked it across the room.

"Because, in my time...I'm the only hedgehog alive...and I'm... An Assassin..." Dark stood up and Amy stared at him...

"So...your from the future..." Amy stood there... very silent.

"Yes... I am Shadow... 462 years from now, somehow you die Amy and I want to prevent it!"

The justice hopped out again and Dark stepped in front of Amy. "Amy go hide..." Dark spotted his sword under the couch... Perfect, Amy ran into her room, Dark leapt at the Justice and landed straight on it, it clawed at his leg and Dark jumped of and fell to the ground and slid right next to the couch. He grabbed the sword and the Justice slashed at his arm again.

"AHH! BLOODY THING!" Dark grabbed the sword again and jumped away from the Justice. Dark unsheathed the sword and readied himself.

Blood... So much of it...'Wait! This justice wouldn't have killed Amy' The craving for blood came back, stronger than ever... 'The first time I was here...the deeper part of my mind wanted to kill Amy...' The Justice ran up to Dark and slashed at his leg, Dark swore and swung his sword and planted it right into the Justice's head. The Justice looked up at him, slowly shorting out and it swung its clawed hand straight into Dark's chest, but... Dark smiled.

"I knew you'd do that..." Dark looked around... Blood...everywhere, he dropped his sword and tossed the now dead Justice aside. He limped over to Amy's room and opened the door, Amy squealed.

"Are you ok? Dark?" Amy caught Dark as he fell. Amy laid him on his back and he stared at her.

"Couldn't be better..." Dark smiled. "I only just realised that...I was the threat to your life...but ...it's over now and...I'm happy for that..." Dark shook his head when Amy started to cry. "Shadow will be here soon, and..." Dark's eyes closed and Amy burst into tears.

"Dark? But... your my friend, You shouldn't die!" Amy sobbed and hugged Dark's shoulders.  
.

**-Around The Park-**

Shadow was on his way to Amy's place... Why? Well it took him this long to decide that Dark shouldn't be staying with Amy, he seemed deadly and he knew so much... The day Shadow had seen Dark... It had been like looking into a mirror, a dark...creepy mirror. Shadow walked up to Amy's door, he was about to knock but the door just fell off its hinges. 'Uh Oh'

Shadow walked in, he looked around quite shocked. "Amy?" Nothing but splashes of blood on the floor and walls welcomed him. "AMY!" Shadow ran up the stairs, a trail of blood... Shadow opened the door and... There was Amy, her face in her hands, crying and Dark... Dead... "Amy... What happened?" Shadow knelt beside her and she hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

'But... Dark can't Die! It's not fair! My tarot cards said my hero would be my true love... But...Sonikku hates me; and Dark is... wait...Dark is Shadow from the future, so that means...'

Amy calmed down a bit and looked at Dark, back to Shadow. "Can I stay over your place?" Amy whispered and Shadow nodded.

"Its a little small, I hope you won't mind." Amy shook her head.

"Not at all" She smiled slightly and hugged Shadow tightly.

**It's continued into Hidden in Time. I got spell checker! AHA! So no more mistakes from me.**


End file.
